The Dimensional Discrepancy 2
'The Dimensional Discrepancy 2 ' is BedrockPerson's first feature-length video/film. It clocks in at 1hr 51min minutes (All 12 Parts combined) with at least 40 minutes promised. Cast BedrockPerson bedrockperson Jacob Zenon the Raptor Neilstar007 Mario Fangamer NationOfOranges696 Master Hand Decay_The_Witherer Gascot G-Squad G-Squad mutineers "Plan B" troopers LuigiLuigi573 Men in Suits Plot Part 1 The movie begins with Jacob having a dream about an unknown figure killing bedrockperson and Mario. He wakes up and is comforted by Neil before returning. Meanwhile, bedrockperson (voiced by real-life Zog! :D) wakes up and heads to work (the voice acting stops midway). He heads to the SM64 universe, but not before the portals split and space-time is warped. Meanwhile, BedrockPerson finds Decay's stronghold have created stone legs that are penetrating his house. bedrock arrives at the castle and pulls Mario aside, saying he's found something big. Before he can however, the Smelly Hobo, smelling particularly bad, causes him to vomit inside his mask. Panicking, he charges out into the foyer and tumbles down the stairs. As his head hits the bottom, distortion covers the screen as Gascot appears, ending the video with a demonic chuckle. In a post-credits scene, Master Hand is informed by his followers in the Candleverse a dimensional rift has been torn open and that the Gascot is finally trying to confront bedrock directly. Part 2 Gascot tends to an unconscious bedrock before dragging him away. Meanwhile, a rift opens up in the universe and BedrockPerson is sucked through. In a callback to the original Dimensional Discrepancy, Bedrock wakes up in the window room and comes out to find the cast of the SM64 bloopers greeting him. Meanwhile, bedrock wakes up to find Gascot observing a skeleton marked "INNOCENCE". He finally gets fed up with Gascot, until the latter locks him in a chokehold. Gascot removes his mask (though the lighting makes it impossible to see any discernible features) and bedrock is distraught, apparently because he and Gascot's true identity are "close". Gascot returns bedrock to reality, where the latter finds BedrockPerson. He fears something bad is approaching, as Master Hand suddenly emerges through a portal. In a post-credits scene, three apparent G-Squad mutineers are seen overlooking the compound, making preparations to launch an attack. Part 3 bedrock, still a little distraught, leads the gang into the window room. He explains how he theorizes that each incarnation of himself is the God of his own residing universe. He also explains Gods can die, and that there's no telling what will happen if one does. Cut back to the G-Mod Complex, the entire G-Squad is out in the open as an alarm was pulled. The mutineers attack and kill everyone while taking apparently few causalities. The survivors talk of a "Plan B" before dispersing to prepare for another attack. Meanwhile an apparently disheveled Gascot comes into the compound and weeps over a corpse. Back at the castle, bedrock feels something is wrong, and when he tries to leave, finds Master Hand waiting for them. Part 4 Understandably everyone is freaking the fuck out and bedrock, equally understandably, totally fucks up. Eventually bedrock takes a...hand? to the balls and Jacob tackles Master Hand, buying bedrock enough time to ram a car he apparently made with metal he created out of thin air into Master Hand and fuck shit up. However, Master Hand is a total bitch and kidnaps Mario. Meanwhile, at a G-Squad training facility, reinforcements for the massacred men at the compound roll out, leaving the mutineers' "Plan B" to come and take over the now-defenseless facility. Part 5 Somehow Y3TI has reached a level of stoned that makes him omnipresent cuz he knows Master Hand has taken Mario to Bomb-Omb Battlefield. After narrowly escaping a Chain Chomp, bedrock finds Master Hand has actually learned a thing or two and upped security. Thanks to good ol' DAFUQ moments bedrock sprouts wings and flies over the mountain and confronts Master Hand. Master Hand tells him he's going to destroy the universe, and recreate it without bedrock or any of the gang. bedrock is knocked off the summit, but suddenly stops before hitting the ground. Suddenly the area is covered in red as bedrock rises into the air as a demonic entity. He defeats Master Hand, but not without a little help from Oranges' ear rape. In a post-credits scene, Master Hand decides to bring in outside help, as an all-to-familiar blocky figure emerges from a portal. Part 6 bedrock questions whatever the hell has just happened as Gascot teleports him home to tell him shit is actually going down. A battle ensued between the G-Squad and the mutineers' "Plan B". Ultimately, both sides suffer heavy casualties, until Decay offers the enemy survivors an ultimatum: kill bedrockperson or die at the hands of the G-Squad. They accept the offer and are teleported to the castle. They successfully corner bedrock and kill him, causing the G-Mod dimension to implode as it now has no god. Master Hand, apparently severely weakened by not only the death of a God but also the destruction of an entire dimension, is confronted by Decay, and is presumably killed as well. There is no post-credits scene, only the clang of a bell echoing in a void. Part 7 So, yeah. bedrock's still dead. So with him dead, the Plan B dudes have no one stopping them from fucking up everyone else. Luckily, Gascot, apparently left in the empty space the G-Mod dimension used to occupy, finds bedrock and Master Hand are dead and brutally murders the Plan B guys. Mario finds bedrock is dead, meanwhile Decay_ comes to the castle and tries to confront BedrockPerson, and is swiftly defeated (and potentially molested) by metal Jacob. He then calls Bedrock out, and disappears, but not before apparently severely damaging the dimension. Decay is seen back in the Candleverse, where bedrock's corpse suddenly appears. He is then pinned to the wall by an apparently postal Gascot. Part 8 Bedrock deduces Decay is trying to merge Minecraft and the SM64 dimension to forcefully return himself and Bedrock to their home dimension, while simultaneously killing everyone else. Meanwhile, Gascot triumphs over Decay, but not before trying to communicate with his host. The dimensional rift is growing very unstable, and Gascot provides the gang a portal to escape. They land in Squaredingledore, where they're met by LuigiLuigi573. Part 9 Bedrock figures in order to at least stop the dimensions from destroying each other they need to find the point where they are intersecting and destroy it. Seeing as how Decay started the merge at the castle, Jacob goes metal and flies towards it. Eventually, he finds a massive portal, which he promptly destroys. The dimensions separate and all seems well, until Decay starts going into other dimensions and destroying them. Part 10 So Decay destroys all the Gods except for Jacob and Bedrock....and Gascot I guess but idk. SOOOOOOOOO it looks like we're finally going to kill Decay! Turns out he was waiting for them and in a cruel twist of fate, Jacob and Mario end up dying. Luckily, Gascot arrives and keeps the dimension from falling apart. Bedrock wakes up to find he is back in Minecraft, and goes into his house, to the secret corner, and after all these years, finally shows us what's beneath it. He climbs down a shaft into a pure bedrock chamber, where he breaks obsidian to uncover OP diamond tools. He dons his power suit, then the armor, and heads out to confront Decay in the hell den. Part 11 Bedrock battles Decay, and underwhelmingly defeats him. But, before the end, Decay's true form, the wither skull, drops from the sky and causes a dimensional rift, starting to slowly destroy Minecraft, and Bedrock is caught in it. Gascot essentially sacrifices the SM64 dimension, as he stops holding it together to instead save Bedrock. He is successful, but it is too late for either dimension, and both finally collapse. The embodiment of real life is destroyed, and all that is left is a total darkness. Bedrock, apparently alone, finds a portal, and enters it... Part 12 Bedrock is zapped into real life, where real life Zog finds him and restores the universe, before sending him back. There, the G-Squad mutineers destroy all the evidence that points to them and pins the whole thing on bedrock, who is soon revealed to be dead. Meanwhile, Bedrock finishes building a cozy brick cabin before heading back to his house, the world free of evil. Suddenly the door opens...and then it shuts. In a post-credits scene, Master Hand's minions find the corpse of bedrock and resuscitate him. However, before anything else happens, three figures cloaked in black appear and take out Master Hand, before warping bedrock out of the Candleverse. Postmortem The three cloaked figures warp bedrock to a site similar to Compound-Mu, only to discover bed was not warped on the ground as they were. After recovering from the fall, bedrock wakes up surrounded by the figures, and learns he is de facto their prisoner and cannot leave the area (now identified as the long-abandoned Compound Kappa) or contact any of his men, before learning that the mutineers have blamed him for the massacre of his men. Weeks later, a cloaked figure arrives with a package, before a startled bedrock bludgeons him with a wrench. The cloaked figures apparently found the box left at the site and assumed it was a disguise bedrock could wear on the outside. bedrock dons the suit and expresses it's familiarity, but the traumatic brain injuries he's sustained make it difficult to totally recognize it. He shows the figure a time machine he's going to use to warn the people of the past of what's to come. After tricking the figure into activating the machine, bedrock is warped into the past right outside Compound Mu, and he destroys a camera to hide himself. Security takes note of this and past bedrock comes out with a G-Squad force to investigate. Future bedrock almost instinctively writes "Ya-te-veo" on a sign and drops it in front of the group without revealing himself, much to his confusion. As he begins to remember some things, he descends into a fit of madness, realizing that due to his attempt to protect his men from Gascot, Gascot has totally come to be. Full Movie Category:Uncategorized